


Gangs of New York

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon learnt in his youth that those that enter a gang are already dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangs of New York

Sheldon knew gangs, any black teenager from New York knew gangs. He'd been luck enough to escape, a keen mind and a scholarship had gotten him out when so many of his classmates had fallen into that life.  
He'd seen the first of them the second year of his internship, he didn't even recognise him until the family had arrived, they'd played hockey together in high school. It had hit him pretty hard and he'd set up bindings within his own mind to help him deal with it. Anyone who became a gang member died as soon as they took those oaths, it helped Sheldon deal with the men he knew turning up with holes in them in his emergency room or later on his slab.  
Danny had shattered those safe assumptions, it had taken months for Sheldon to pull down all of those old walls, but, running his fingers over the tattoo inked on Danny's shoulder blade he is utterly glad he did.


End file.
